Dead Hearts
by chille-tiid
Summary: Perhaps all she needed was true love of her own. And maybe, just maybe, he could be the one to give it to her. A Maleficent/Diaval oneshot. Spoilers maybe?


**Author's note: I just saw the movie again today and this popped into my head and needed to be written. To be honest though, I ship everybody. Like Maleficent/Diaval, Maleficent/Stefan, Diaval/Aurora, Aurora/Philip, etc... But here's some Maleficent/Diaval to quell my needs for more. Takes place two years after the movie ends (I guess?) so spoilers maybe? I dunno. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of its characters. Title comes from the song Dead Hearts by Stars**

Diaval had never found humans – nor human-like beings – to be considered things of beauty. They were more like large sacks of fat and wrinkles, which, frankly, disgusted him. And they were also terribly stupid. Though in Diaval's eyes, anything that wasn't a bird was unintelligent. As a raven, he found himself striking compared to other creatures. Not only did he consider himself devastatingly beautiful, but he also found himself rather intelligent. And yet for as smart as he was he had been outsmarted by an idiotic human. Caught in the man's net he struggled and cawed loudly for help. The man's dogs – also profoundly dumb animals – barked and bared their teeth at him. Diaval chastised himself for landing in such a mess, a mess that would most likely bring about his end.

But _she_ had appeared. She was no human, that much he could see. Yet she was not something he would call a dumb animal. To be honest he could not determine _what_ she was. All he knew was this: she was a being of great power.

"Into a man," he had heard her say, to which his body responded. His limbs began to stretch and his feathers molted. He cried out in surprise. He stood dumbfounded on two legs. He swayed slightly, as he was not used to the height. He turned to look at her and his heart leapt at the sight. Seeing her through human eyes, he now knew that she was most certainly a work of beauty. He understood that he owed his life to her, but in his heart of hearts Diaval believed he would have followed her anyway.

And follow he would in all the years to come. Maleficent had asked him to be her wings and never would he fail her. But when her own wings had been returned, he could not help but fear she would rid of him. She did not, much to his relief. And though he valued his freedom, Diaval could not leave. Ravens were faithful to those who they devoted themselves to; they mated for life, after all.

And there was no denying that what started off as mere companionship had blossomed into so much more for the ever-transforming man. Diaval could not bring himself to say that he loved Maleficent, for birds did not love in the same way that humans did. Birds developed feelings of fondness for others. Diaval considered it more of an attachment than something to be called love. Human love was a deeply implanted emotion. It struck deep down in the core of the human body and slowly entangled itself in the soul. Diaval found it so terribly complicated yet so compact all at the same time. Just thoughts of Maleficent made his head swim and his heart flutter. He hated being so dependent on someone else's presence though he found he would not have it any other way.

His descent into the chaotic realm of human love had been gradual, and he often wondered if all the years spent with him by her side had changed her heart as well. Her face and voice – usually devoid of emotion – never hinted at anything. The ever-present ache in his chest never subdued.

He had felt bold that day, convincing himself that 18 years was long enough. His confidence waned as he sought her out. Once finding her encampment, he approached quietly.

"Mistress?" Diaval questioned. Maleficent had been lazily perched on a rock, staring out at the lands before her. At the sound of his voice her head turned.

"Yes, Diaval?"

"A word, please?" He was nervous, and rightfully so. Maleficent only nodded. Her eyes seemed to bore into his very soul, only making him more uneasy about what he was doing.

"I swore my life to you. I am forever in your debt. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know," her voice held a mixture of gratitude and guilt. Her eyes went to the water across the Moors. Diaval did not think it rude. In fact, he silently thanked her for removing her piercing gaze. He swallowed before continuing.

"Well, it's just that I…I mean…I've been wondering…surely you must know…" Diaval fumbled over his words. He did not want to outright say what he had wanted to say, but he could not find the words to do it. Maleficent sighed. Diaval took it as a sign of irritation. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. He tried to bring up words that could encompass everything, but his mind only went to birds. But birds, he realized, were the best way to put it.

"Birds," he rushed. Maleficent rolled her eyes, keeping her gaze on the Moors.

"What about them?" she asked. Diaval could have sworn he heard just a tinge of annoyance but chose to ignore it.

"Birds grow fond of others," he said more slowly.

"Oh?" The nonchalance in her tone made him hesitate, but only for a moment. He wrung his hands together.

"I have spent time as a man, but I'm still a bird. You could say, however, that I have grown quite fond of you." He took a step closer to where she sat. "You could even say that I care for you very deeply. " Diaval wished that Maleficent would look at him. Instead she kept her eyes on the water and, much to his discouragement, laughed.

"How very sentimental of you, my pet," she gushed. Diaval nearly gasped. At last she stood and turned to face him. She took in the slight shock on his face and quirked an eyebrow. She had known his intentions all along, and perhaps it was cruel to play with him so but matters of the heart were things she did not deal with lightly. It took Diaval several minutes to find his voice once more.

"Have you not grown fond of me over the years?" he asked, his voice slightly pained. Several moments of heavy silence fell between them.

"I have, but not in the way you are hoping," she said at last, no trace of any emotion in her voice. Diaval's heart sank. Maleficent turned her back on Diaval, walking to the water's edge. She looked back over her shoulder.

"Diaval," she called. He looked up at her, attempting to hide his sadness and shame.

"Love is a fools dream. You'd do best to abandon it." As her words hit him she took to the air and soared above the clouds to where he could not see. He let himself sink to the ground. Diaval knew she had been scorned; hurt and betrayed in the worst of ways. He could not blame her for any of her actions, no matter how cruel. But he did not wish to stay there any longer. Knowing she'd be listening, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"Please," he murmured to the skies. Just as he'd hoped Diaval transformed back into a raven. He spread his wings and took flight in the opposite direction as Maleficent.

He would return when he was ready. And though Maleficent's heart had died long ago, Diaval hoped that one day his heart could be big enough for the two of them.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated so please do if you feel so compelled.**

**I also wrote a companion piece of sorts (could be seen as a sequel or could stand alone) called Dead Eyes so please check that out and review if you would like. Thanks again!**


End file.
